Distractions
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: Boarding school AU Anna's new to Arendelle Academy and has a new friend, Elsa. Despite getting to know the blonde over the past few weeks, it seems like Anna knows next to nothing about her. In her endeavor to get to really know her, Anna gets distracted along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Frozen. This has just been sitting on my tumblr for a while.**

Eyes. Blue eyes. Blue eyes the color of frost. The image of those eyes spun around her head for what seemed to be an eternity. What was she doing again?  
"Ms. Bell, are you going to finish your introduction?"

Right. Introductions.

Anna looked at the class, the ocean of new classmates in front of her. Everyone was dressed roughly the same- school blazer, white button-up shirt with a school tie, and trousers or skirts. Again, she froze on those eyes.

"Can, I just take my seat, Mr. Rousseau?" It came out more like a squeak than an inquiry. She wondered if her new Literature teacher actually understood her. She wasn't sure if he did because she was already staring at those eyes again and those eyes were staring right into her own.

"Ms. Bell, take your seat." Oh, right. Looking around, she noticed that the only available seat was at the very back. Nodding to Mr. Rousseau, she headed towards the desk. Towards the desk and right passed those blue eyes. She had hardly passed them when a hand encircled her wrist, stopping her.

"Here, you can sit by me." Oh. It's those eyes again. Ms. Blue Eyes glares at the boy sitting next, signaling for him to move to the available seat in the back. She points to the now vacant seat, gesturing for me to sit down. It's the only seat available now so Anna sits.

"Hey," whispers Ms. Blue Eyes. "Welcome to Arendelle Academy." Anna smiles in thanks then looks at the board. Ms. Blue Eyes taps her leg under the table, trying to get Anna's attention. "I'm Elsa, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Elsa," whispers Anna. So Ms. Blue Eyes, Elsa, had a name. Good to know. Really, Anna should be paying attention to the board. Her parents were paying a lot for this and she didn't want to disappoint them again.

Throughout the lesson, Elsa keeps tapping Anna's leg, whispering little things that Anna tries to ignore. No one's really paying attention to the lesson today- Anna's focus is split between the board, the tapping, and trying not to get caught staring into those eyes, Elsa's focused on Anna, and the rest of the class is watching the Ice Queen actually touching and interacting with someone instead of ignoring everyone.

The bell rings and Anna almost sighs with relief. She was already nervous about attending a new school, especially because it's in the middle of a semester, and she didn't need the added stress of being unable to focus because of a girl who didn't seem to be able to keep her hands to herself. Anna packs up as quickly as possible, leaving through the door before Elsa follows her and hopes that the girl doesn't have any more classes with her. It just seemed to be her luck that Elsa had all but art class with her and they were either assigned to sit together or Elsa would make someone move so Anna would be forced to sit next to her. Four classes with ;the same girl right next to her and her constant tapping. It was barely lunch time now but Anna felt like she was done with the day.

—-

Anna managed to duck out of class just fast enough to dodge Elsa during the beginnings of lunch but that didn't mean she managed to avoid the girl for the entirety of lunch. Half way through, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl found Anna by a tree on the far side of campus.

Anna wasn't sure whether she felt grateful or nervous. On one hand, she would have someone to talk to for the rest of lunch. On the other, it's the girl who's been bothering her all day.

"Hey," said Elsa as she sat down with her seemingly unopened lunchbox. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Anna shook her head. She finished the last bit of her sandwich and turned to look Elsa in the face, intending to ask her why she following her. She never got that far, finding herself entranced by those frosty eyes yet again. This was getting to be a habit, an annoying habit. While she was transfixed, those blue eyes took on a look of curiosity.

"You don't talk much, do you?" queried Elsa. The blonde tilted her head slightly. "That's okay. Quiet is nice every now and again." Anna paused, thinking how the head tilting was rather adorable and- what? What was she thinking?

Somehow, Anna found herself saying, "I actually get detention for talking too much and too loudly." A small smile graced the other girl's countenance.

"Then you should talk with me more," states Elsa. "You were quiet in class. I just thought you were normally quiet."

Somehow, this started a conversation about nothing that lasted the rest of lunch. It was awkward at first but then more natural, as if they had been doing this for several years already. When the bell rang for class, Anna thought that the day hadn't been so bad, that having so many classes with the girl would be fun. Anna noticed that Elsa hadn't opened her lunch box or eaten anything during their conversation but she didn't notice the inquisitive looks their fellow students had been giving the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes with Elsa could be fun or annoying. Today, however, was neither. It was dead silent with little movement in all of her classes today- a noticeable difference from the normal chatter of her classmates and the constant touching she had learned to withstand from Elsa. Something had to be wrong.

Anna spun around in circles on her swivel chair, contemplating what she should do. Anyone who looked into her dorm room would have been astounded by the silence emanating from the strawberry-blonde whom they had quickly come to associate with the word "chatterbox". They would not have been surprised by her apparent restlessness.

Anna abruptly stood up and her swivel tipped the opposite direction, landing with a not-so-soft _thud_. Anna scrambled to right the chair, glad that her door was closed so that no one could see yet another of her embarrassing moments.

Anna exited her dorm hall, racking her brain for the dorm number her blonde friend had given her several days prior with the invitation of "come in if you ever need anything." Was it D 36? Or B 63? Maybe C 28? She cursed her bad memory. Sighing, Anna went with her first guess. _D 36 it is._

—

Anna knocked on the door of D 36 hesitantly, hoping that she had been right. Seeing blond hair when the door had opened a crack, Anna had been ecstatic, almost throwing herself into the door. However, she stopped herself when the door opened all the way. This was definitely the wrong dorm unless Elsa had suddenly grew taller, bulkier, and more manly in general. Definitely the wrong room.

"Uh…hi," said the man in the doorway. His eyebrow was quirked in confusion.

"Oh, uh," mumbled Anna, shying into herself. _Great going, Anna. You knocked on a guy's door._ "I'm sorry, I'm at the wrong dorm."

The burly blond gave a hearty laugh. "I can see that."

"Y-yeah," stuttered Anna. _God damn it. What was her dorm number? _Anna made to turn towards the hall exit, giving the man a wave and apology before he called her back.

"Hey, it's alright," said the seemingly amicable man. "I'm Kristoff, but some people call me Kris. Do you need help getting to someone's dorm?"

Anna nodded, appreciating the much needed help. "Do you happen to know where Elsa's dorm is?"

"The Snow Queen's dorm?" Kristoff gave Anna a queer look. "Yeah, she's on the other side of campus. Why would you want to see the Snow Queen?"

Anna became visibly upset at the mention of the moniker. "She's not the cold, you know! She's really nice when you get to know her."

Kristoff scoffed. "As if she lets anyone get to know her."

At this, Anna huffed and headed towards the exit.

Again, Kristoff called after her. "Hey, wait! I'm sorry. How about I walk with you to her dorm?"

Anna was about to refuse but acquiesced instead. It was dark out. Having a strong guy with her would keep the creepers off of her. Unless the creeper was Kristoff. Anna pushed that thought away for the moment.

Despite the awkward start, conversation with Kristoff was actually easy to maintain. They had many similar interests including video games, soccer, and rock music. The 6 minute trek to Elsa's dorm passed by much more quickly than Anna had anticipated. Whether that was a good or bad thing was still left to be decided, thought Anna.

—-

A gentle rapping sound on the door shook Elsa out of her reverie. Who could be seeking her at this time of night? Looking at the clock, she noted that it was nearly midnight. Wiping her damp eyes on her sleeve, Elsa made way to open her dorm's door.

Anna chatting with some boy Elsa didn't know was the sight that greeted her. Elsa felt a bit of heat starting from just behind her ears. Pushing down the feeling of the heat, Elsa masked the darker feelings she had been experiencing before with a trained mask of calm and coolness. She quirked an eyebrow at the boy then turned her gaze to the familiar red head.

"And just what are you doing at my dorm this late at night?" At this point, Elsa turned her gaze back at the boy that stood next to Anna. A pointed glare directed his way had the boy backing up. Just what was Anna doing at her dorm? And why did she bring a boy that Elsa didn't know? She knew that Anna had more friends than just her, but why bring him here?

Anna's face, which had previously been adorned with cheerfulness, adopted a look of sheepishness. "I just wanted to talk to you," the strawberry-blonde squeaked out.

"And him?"

Anna squeaked again. With a look of embarrassment, she admitted to forgetting Elsa's dorm number. Elsa sighed, pulling the younger girl into her dorm and closing the door before a hall monitor came passed. The burly blond boy was left outside the dorm. Elsa waited for the footsteps that signaled that the boy had left.

"And just what were you thinking of? You can't just come wandering here, all the way across campus, when it's dark out."

Anna looked like she'd had a plan that she had decided to carry out before thoroughly thinking it through. Elsa buried her head in her hands, having become accustomed to her friend's half-assed endeavors in a short span of time. Anna frowned.

"There was something wrong with you today," stated Anna. "I wanted to know what it was. I wanted to fix it."

Elsa froze. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. A question of why she was considered the Snow Queen, she could have expected. Something regarding why the student populace tended to avoid her or worship her, she could have handled. Why she was not in her best of moods was not a question she was used to. That wasn't even considering that someone wanted to _comfort_ her.

—-

Anna patiently let several minutes pass, not wanting to push her friend. Still, she was getting fidgety while waiting for Elsa to unfreeze. Then, Elsa started to shaking turned into sniffling and shaking. The sniffling and shaking morphed into full out sobs and tremors that rocked Elsa's entire body.

At a loss of what to do, Anna slowly wrapped Elsa's form in her arms. Once again, Elsa's body froze for a moment before becoming completely consumed by her previous movements once again. Although Anna had expected to hold a sniffling girl when she had ventured here, she had not anticipated cradling the shaking form that clutched so tightly to her.

After a while, the sobs seemed like they would not be subsiding any time soon. Thus, Anna maneuvered Elsa and herself towards Elsa's bed. Propping herself upright against the wall, Anna directed Elsa's body directly adjacent to her, allowing for Elsa to continue to cling.

Anna pulled Elsa closer to the point where the thin blonde was practically on top of the younger red head. Anna gently rocked the older girl, humming a nameless tune and whispering sweet nothings into the blonde's ear. Whatever questions she had come here with where laid to rest for now. Right now, Elsa needed someone to comfort her and that's what Anna intended to do.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the incident in Elsa's dorm. Nothing much had changed since that night. Despite spending a night rocking the slightly older blonde girl in her arms, Anna noticed no major difference in her life. There wasn't some extravagant deluge of information from Elsa. There was no opening up. There was no learning about the past. It seemed like hardly anything had changed other than Elsa being slightly touchier sometimes and less touchy at other times. At this point, Anna would wager that she knew even less about the blonde now than she did a fortnight prior. After that night, Anna hadn't seen Kristoff again either.

Despite her inherent inquisitiveness, Anna knew better than to pry. Without Elsa, Anna didn't have very many friends at this school. Yes, there were some close acquaintances that she could consider friends, but there was no one else that she spent a significant amount of time with outside of classes. That, however, had nothing to do with Anna.

Anna, despite having transferred school an innumerable number of occasions, was able to make close friends very quickly. The last few times she had transferred, a good number of people had planned going away parties for her. At Arendelle Academy, however, it seemed like people were actively avoiding her. At least that's what she had thought at first. The first week of school, people had given her a wide berth during lunch times. She had reckoned that it was because she was new and no one knew her. As the weeks went on, she had determined her that her assumption was incorrect.

By the second week, several her teachers believed her integrated enough into classes where they could assign group projects. Some commented about how they were glad she was an intelligent student thus enabling them to continue on with their curricula undisturbed, but they also noticed how she didn't seem to talk to students other than Elsa. In an attempt to help her "branch out", as they had termed it, the teachers took it upon themselves to assign the groups for Anna's first group project at Arendelle. This had led to Anna being in a group with a boy named Eugene, or Flynn as he liked being called, and his girlfriend, Rapunzel.

For the next few weeks, the teachers continued assigning groups in hopes of encouraging Anna to make friends. And Anna did, though she continued to spend most of her time with Elsa. It was odd at first, working with other students. Many of them attempted to ask questions about Elsa on the sly. When Anna noticed, she cast a mild glare at her project partners, steadfastly refusing to grant anyone information about someone else, especially if they were unwilling to ask that someone themself.

It was at this point that Anna had noticed that, without Elsa, many people were willing to talk to her, some because they genuinely wanted to be friends and others for information about Elsa. Of course, there were also those that conversed with her for homework help as she had managed to establish a reputation as a friendly nerd. Anna didn't mind being homework help as long as they were actually doing their own work. It was useful to teach people lessons so she could reaffirm her own knowledge, the fear of disappointing her parents being a topic that was often at the forefront of her mind when she was tempted to stave off work. It was also useful to have people owe her small favors when she had questions about other things.

There were several questions she wanted answers to, actually. One of which was _"why were people so interested in Elsa?"_ And why did people always give the blonde a wide berth? What was so different about Elsa compared to everyone else at school? Why was she treated differently? There was so much about Elsa that Anna didn't know about. Anna didn't even know her last name.

Of course, Anna, being a good girl who didn't dig into other's pasts without permission, held off from going behind the other girl's back to get others to divulge information to her. Even so, that didn't stop the questions from whirring around her held like a blizzard of inquiries. This blonde girl was her closest friend on campus, yet Anna knew nothing about her. Anna supposed that she could have just spent her time with her other friends, but the blonde had grown on her. And this was the train of thought that accompanied her as Anna made her way to Elsa's dorm once again.

_Ah,_Anna corrected herself._This was a change._ Since that night, Elsa had gone from leaving Anna an open invitation to come to her dorm whenever to inviting Anna over every night. In the span of a week, Anna went from spending most of the afternoon with Elsa then retiring to their respective lodgings to practically living with Elsa in the older girl's dorm. Besides than club meetings and personal hygiene, the only other time that they weren't together was when Elsa randomly disappeared. Like right now. When the bell rang, Elsa had run off, telling Anna that they'd meet at the blonde's dorm after Anna had gotten her belongings from her dorm. Now, Anna was walking to Elsa's dorm after picking up a few changes of clothing and some of her textbooks. Thinking of her dorm, she went over what was really left in that room. Elsa's dorm was significantly more spacious than Anna's. Over the past two weeks, most of Anna's belongings had transferred from her dorm to Elsa's. There were only half a suitcases' worth of clothing and some odds and ends left.

Anna's thoughts stopped abruptly as she crashed into something. Well, someone, to be exact. Said someone was sprawled on the floor next to Anna. Anna was likewise laying on the floor, stomach down, with her backpack on top her head instead of her back.

"Ow…"

Anna quickly pushed herself off the floor and offered a hand to the girl on the floor. Pulling the girl up, Anna steadied herself from almost falling on the floor again. She smiled sheepishly at the girl in front of her. "Sorry about that, Belle."

The girl, Belle, chuckled. "No problem, Anna. I kind of figured that you're accident prone already."

With a gasp of mock offense, Anna retorted, "I'll have you know that I'm the epitome of gracefulness!"

"Oh, really?" Belle's brow was quirked upwards, as if challenging the red head. "Then explain chemistry today."

Anna allowed for a pout of frustration to mar her features. "It was an accident! I didn't know it was lit!"

Belle scoffed good-naturedly. "That doesn't excuse your dropping a lit Bunsen burner on me."

"I'm sorry," murmured the red head, her voice unusually lackluster as she turned her head down in shame. She could feel her cheeks reddening from embarrassing herself with her clumsiness twice. "I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," assured the brunette. She touched Anna's chin, turning her head upward. "How about we go get something to eat? I skipped lunch for the book club meeting."

Before she had time to argue, Anna was dragged off to a nearby coffee shop. As she had promised, Anna did make up for the day's earlier mishaps. She bought drinks and sandwiches for the both of them. When she walked back to the table they were sitting at, she found Belle immersed in a book.

Anna faked a cough, catching the brunette's attention and earning a shy smile. Anna grinned in turn, pushing a tray of food towards the other girl. Said girl put her book away and unwrapped her food.

As they ate, they made small talk, talking about classes, clubs, and whatever else crossed their minds. Two hours later, they were both finished with their meals and Anna had offered to walk Belle to her dorm. Standing in front of the brunette's door, Anna awkwardly scuffed the sides of her shoes together.

After an afternoon spent together in amicable companionship, the silence surrounding them was less than pleasant, although it wasn't unpleasant. Belle gave a shy smile to Anna then looked down again, blushing.

"I liked today," started Belle. "…Maybe we could do that again?"

"Sure!" agreed Anna, excitement evident. "Spending time with friends is great."

Belle blushed again. "Actually, I was thinking more like a date."

Anna had a dumb look on her face. "A date?"


End file.
